


[Podfic] 16:43

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: Timestamps [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion of the events that began in <i>”<a href="http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/9156.html">2:15</a>”</i>. Not required reading to follow, but it couldn’t hurt to know what went on before.</p><p>There's a shifting POV in this one, so head's up on that. Starts with Darren, moves to Chris, lather, rinse, and repeat. There's been a little confusion, so I thought it might be wise to mention.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 16:43

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [16:43](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14864) by oddmeants. 



> This is the third in the [Timestamps](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20timestamps) series. Look for my podfics of the other stories in the series, too! Thanks so much to [**oddwritesstuff**](http://oddwritesstuff.livejournal.com/) for allowing me to record these!

[16:43 ](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/3428.html)  
Rating: NC-17  


Length: 00:30:07  
Download: [MP3|27.58MB, ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?2bhw1mgf1b14xxv)  
Crossposted: [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/17572.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3586416.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1330694.html)  



End file.
